heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.03 - A Red Head and A Blonde Walk Into A Cafeteria ...
It's morning, and Jocelyn has made her way to the cafeteria a little bit after the rush of students. Most of them have classes shortly, and so the woman can eat a little more in peace without the constant chatter of a bunch of kids around her. Not that she was much older than them, but still. She had one of her college textbooks open and was skimming through a few passages while working on a rather large plate of food. Eggs, pancakes, bacon, and whatever else the cafeteria happened to be offering today, Jocelyn had put it on her plate. She was a big subscriber to the belief that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. She didn't have class, today, until a bit later, so she could afford to spend some time in the cafeteria just going over notes and things beforehand. It was a little weird to be living at the mansion and be going to school at the college, but as she was part of the team, Jocelyn felt she should actually be close by. It just made sense, in her head. While Illyana is hardly ever one to show her face this early in the morning, apparently for whatever reason she had much the same idea, for in short order, a new tray is being dropped at Jocelyn's table with a loud and hollow sounding thud. The owner of that tray offers a quirk of a smile, before she's settling in an empty seat, "Hey, Jocelyn." Comes Illyana's familiar voice, as the blonde settles comfortably in the chair she chose. "Finals or an assignment?" She asks idly, as she takes a glance at the books and notes that the redhead has. And once that question is asked, Illyana will pull her own plate closer and pick up her silverware. Unlike Jocelyn's plate, however, Illyana's is filled with fruit, bacon and eggs. No pancakes for her today, it seems. It had been some time since Jocelyn had really chatted much with Illyana. She notices the kinetic energy of the tray dropping first, and then glances up as the sound is made by the tray. "Not finals, just got a test later today. Doing a quick skim through of the notes. College is different than I expected. Way more general education classes than I thought the first year," the redhead comments to Illyana with a shake of her head. "It's no wonder so many people switch majors. You get a year or two extra to debate it". She reaches out to take a drink of her orange juice. "How're you doing? Been awhile since I've seen you around". Jocelyn didn't know of some of Illyana's other associations, like Stormwatch, so she really had no idea what the woman had been up to. Illyana's head cocks slightly to the side at Jocelyn's words and then with an impish look, the blonde says, "Why don't you simply have Doug hack into their systems and let him give you credit for those courses? Then you wouldn't be bored with all those core classes they make you take for stupidities sake." And while she does have that amused look upon her features, she is somewhat serious as she picks up a small wedge of cantaloupe. She'll wave the piece of fruit as she adds, "And I'm fine. Figured since it's been a minute since I've showed my face around the school, I thought I'd hang around for a bit. See what's going on, see what new people are all about." She states, before she asks, "What about you? Anything interesting been happening since I've been away?" "Because I went to school, for most of my life, in the Detroit public school system. While core classes aren't the most interesting, I can't deny that they might, one day, be useful," Jocelyn explains. The thought had, at some point, crossed her mind. "Also, I suspect Doug would object to that," she points out. Which was probably the bigger hurdle. "Oh, mostly just the usual, really". A glance is given, but with no students in sight, Jocelyn continues. "Had some missions to Genosha awhile back, before Magneto turned it into his own private plane. Sinister had created some horsemen that had to be dealt with. I got a full team promotion. Other than that, you've got the usual new kids with new powers coming in, that sort of thing". Another sip of her juice is taken. "What've you been up to?" she asks. "Mmm. He probably would have some moral issue with it." Agrees Illyana, as she gestures with her fork, now that the fruit is gone. "But I'm sure if we asked nicely enough - " Meaning if Illyana peer pressured Doug, " - We could at least get him to look in their systems." The eggs will be poked a few times, before a bite is scooped up. "I heard about those missions, can't say I'm pleased I missed them, but it is what it is." Hence her coming back to the Mansion and becoming more of a presence again. "And seriously, we should go visit Magneto. Siberia is not the greatest of vacationing spots. He needs to pick a warmer local." And Illyana should know, having lived in Russia during her brief childhood. As for what she's been up to, she considers how to answer that question for a few seconds. Instead of answering completely truthfully, the demoness offers a half shrug of her shoulder, "Nothing much. Been here and there, and looking into things. I've also picked up a few college courses, but they're pretty boring." School was never her thing, but she allowed herself to be swayed to attend college, and so, she still does to this day. "Ironic, how they preach that college will prepare you for the real world, when it won't." "It was...interesting. I don't think Magneto would be too pleased to see me, given I sort of tricked him into giving me control of his country's medical infastructure while I was undercover there," Jocelyn comments. "I'm not sure what the higher ups are thinking regarding Magneto. Might be they're still waiting to see what happens with the Justice League and all of them sticking their nose in Magneto's business, now that he's destabalizing things on an international level". Jocelyn could applaud the freeing of imprisoned mutants, but the method left much to be desired. "Siberia wasn't that bad the last time I was there, but being able to make the area around me warmer is cheating I suppose," Jocelyn comments with a small grin. She takes a bite of her eggs as she listens to Illyana explain things. "Yeah. I suppose it'll help me in getting work one day, but I'm mostly, at this point, planning on taking interesting classes, once I'm able to". Jocelyn still had to deal with the annoyance of the general education classes. "It probably prepares people who aren't in our line of work reasonably well though," she points out. "And you can meet some interesting people there". A quirk of a grin lifts a corner of Illyana's mouth upward, as she says, "There is nothing wrong with cheating, Jocelyn. Never forget that. Sometimes that's the only way you can win." And winning is all that truly counts, it seems. "Besides, I'm sure we could disguise you enough that he'd not recognize you. Hellfires, I could even magic you up a disguise if we were so pressed for it. It'd mean a trip to Limbo, but completely doable with some advance notice." Food all but forgotten, Illyana will lean back in her chair and stretch her legs out before her. She'll even go so far as to loop a foot around the leg of a chair and pull it close enough, so she can proper her feet upon it. "Well, perhaps I'll visit him and see what's going on. Perhaps pull Doug and Kitty along with me." Illyana says more to herself, now that her curiosity is piqued concerning Magneto's little home away from home. Then, sliding her blue eyed gaze towards Jocelyn, she says, "Interesting people? I suppose you could put it that way, but to me? Not so much." "The trick, of course, is finding him. Do you have some way of finding him?" Jocelyn asks out of curiosity. She didn't always understand the way Illyana's magic worked. She could absorb it, but as she wasn't a trained magic user, Jocelyn couldn't actually do anything with magical energy except shoot it at people when she absorbed it. Which was more defense than most people had against it, but it was sort of odd. She could touch all sorts of energy, but couldn't do a lot of the cool things with it others could. Another bite of her food is taken before she continues. "If you do go, let me know. I know the layout of the city pretty well," Jocelyn tells Illyana. "Can point you to the hot spots, and the places you might want to visit for useful information," she adds. A smile is given. "Depends. I've met a few powered people at school, hiding out. Not too hard to pick them out when their energy signatures go well off the normal human norm," Jocelyn explains. Though Illyana's definition is possibly different. However, another thought triggers in Jocelyn's head. "Why would a disguise require a trip to Limbo?" Jocelyn asks. "I'm sure I could. My crystal allows me to find people and places, and while I perhaps couldn't necessarily find them out right, all I would have to do is scry all of Siberia. Eventually we would find them." She says to herself, sounding thoughtful. Perhaps she will put her crystal to doing just that, "Unless of course, he has wards against magic. That'd be a sticky point." Clearly she's considering this from all angles, "But again, we could still get to Siberia and eventually find it. It can't be that hard to locate." As for a trip to Limbo, Illyana says, "You want a disguise, yes? Well, I could magic you up a disguise that actually changes your appearance." Honestly, she could magic anything up in Limbo, "Which would mean only another magic user could show your true form and they'd have to be powerful to break a Limbo based spell. I wouldn't want to use any sort of image inducer, that's too easily broken in my opinion. Better to go with what we know works." She offers a smile full of teeth, perhaps too much teeth, but magic especially black, is what she does best. "If we got to Siberia, I'd pick up on it if I'm in the area. Everything uses energy of one sort of another, so however he's screening it, I'd pick up on it. And if it's covering an island, the thing is going to stand out like a beacon," Jocelyn muses as she continues to work on breakfast. "Honestly, with the Justice League likely taking up so much of his attention, if we wanted to go in and find something, he's probably the most distracted as he's going to get. Which isn't much, but it's something". Magneto was, if nothing else, always prepared. "Though I do sometimes wonder if the best weapon against Magneto would be a mutant who was shown in a good light. I mean, people see Magneto acting unilaterally doing what he will, by force. What else do they have to go on for mutants? None of the public heroes are mutants," Jocelyn says. They were all metahumans or aliens or whatever. There's a nod. "That makes sense. If I need a disguise where I absolutely need to drop my height down by a foot, that'd be useful," Jocelyn adds. Because being six and a half feet tall meant that disguises were less useful for her than they were for other people. "Image inducers are electronic and metal. Useless when dealing with Magneto," she adds. "Hmm." Is Illyana's thoughtful response to Jocelyn's remark about sensing it. "I'll see if Doug or Kitty can dig anything up on recent events." Illyana finally says, since she /rarely/ pays attention to news or broadcasts in general. Not unless it was shaking up her world. "See what they can find out, and then perhaps we can see what's going on with it." Glancing at one of the various clocks that is around the cafeteria, Illyana says, "Seriously though, I need to head out. I've another appointment in a few minutes. It was good catching up with you, Joce." The tray that's been barely touched is engulfed within a small portal that opens beneath it. "I'm sure we'll be talking soon." Now that she's back full time, "Don't get too bored at classes today." Says the blonde with another quirky grin, before a portal starts to shimmer open beneath her own chair(s). Jocelyn nods to that and glances at the clock. "Yeah, I've still got a bit myself. I'll see you later, Illyana". Jocelyn, in the meantime, had a breakfast to finish and a few other things this morning to take care of. She did tend to keep busy these days, but it was better to be busy than bored! Category:Log